Paperman
by RainbowLlamaRandom5
Summary: This is a written version of the Disney short, Paperman.


Standing on the train station platform, George patiently waits for the train. Holding a stack of papers, he waited…and waited…and waited. Behind him, the train on the other track zoomed by creating a gust of wind.

George paid no attention to it, until a piece of paper whooshed by, a woman following it. George watched as the girl franticly jumped to grab for the paper. She finally got a hold of it.

She stuck the paper in the stack she was holding as she walked up beside George, taking a moment to glance at him.

Waiting for the train, they both stood awkwardly. George's blank expression was changed with a smile. He tried so hard not to stare at the beautiful girl next to him. The girl, or Meg, pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, also trying not to stare. They both smiled, as they waited.

Suddenly, their train came by, creating another gust of wind. A loose piece of paper flew out of George's stack and right into Meg's face. They were both startled. George quickly reached out to remove the paper from Meg's face.

When he removed the paper, Meg had her eyes closed. Her nose was crinkled. When she felt that the paper had been removed, her eyes fluttered open. Meg looked at the paper that had flown into her face. She smiled up at George.

They got lost in each others eyes for a moment. Meg looked back at the paper that George continued to hold up. Almost immediately, Meg started to giggle. At first George thought that something was wrong with him, so he quickly searched for a stain on his suit that wasn't there.

Then he lifted the paper to his face to see a perfect lipstick stain on it. When the paper flew on her face, Meg's red lipstick must have gotten on it.

George pointed at the mark and started to laugh. Only when he looked back to where Meg was, she wasn't there. He franticly looked for her, only to find her boarding the train. The train doors closed behind her. Through the train's windows, he could see her take her seat just as the train began to leave the station.

Still holding up the paper in shock, George watched Meg through the window. She looked back at him. George smiled, and though it was hard to see, Meg returned the smile. The train sped away, creating more wind. George held tightly to the paper, sadly watching the train leave.

Later on, George arrived at work. He sat sadly at his desk, staring at the accidently kissed paper. Only the moment got worse when a huge stack of papers landed on top of it. George looked up to see his grumpy boss, chewing on a toothpick. After a moment, George had gotten the idea and his boss walked away.

George watched his boss leave. The open window beside George created wind and the kissed paper started to get pulled by the wind. Soon, the paper became free and started out the window.

George acted quickly grabbing for the paper. He caught it just in time as the paper was halfway outside the window. George pulled it back in with a sigh of relief. He looked out the window. His paper almost flew out that window.

Just as he was about to sit, he saw something extraordinary. The girl he had seen at the train station, or Meg, was in the other building just across from his office, shaking someone's hand. George squished his body against the window to get a better look. It was Meg!

He watched as she sat down, ready for a meeting or something. After she sat, he looked around for something to get her attention. Getting an idea, George pulled his window all the way open and started to wave his arms. The only problem was, was that she didn't notice him. She was too distracted.

George stopped, realizing that it didn't work. He looked over at his bosses desk. His boss was glaring at him, giving him a warning sign. George sat down, ignoring the warning, and tried to find another way to get Meg's attention.

Then it hit him. He grabbed for one of the papers that his boss had given to him and folded it into a paper airplane. Making sure his boss wasn't looking; George stood and faced the window, holding up the airplane.

He threw it, only the airplane immediately stopped flying and swirled down to the busy streets below. George would not give up. He made another one and threw it. It flew all the way to Meg's window, only it just missed the window and hit the wall instead, falling into the streets.

George tried again, but before he could throw it, his boss came over and stopped him forcefully. He shut the window and walked away, warning George again. But George didn't care.

He threw the airplane again…failing again. He tried time and time again but he could never get it through the window. He got close many times. George was getting very frustrated.

He got it through other windows. He missed the window by an inch. Birds flew by and stopped the airplanes path. Nothing was going right for poor George. After another fail throw, George reached for another paper. Only when he reached for it, he pushed the metal tray off his desk.

He used up all the papers. He looked up and saw all of his fellow employees staring at him. One employee moved his papers closer to him, as if saying "Don't touch my papers."

George paid them no attention. He looked out the window. To his dismay, Meg was getting up. She shook the person's hand that she had been talking to. The wind pushed on again and the kissed paper started to fly again. George slammed his hand down on it.

That's when he realized this was his last piece of paper. He neatly folded it into and airplane. Once he finished, he stood at the window. Holding the airplane, he breathed in slowly. This had to be the one. Just as he was about to throw it, the wind pulled it out of his hand.

This time George did not catch it, and the paper airplane, with the accidental kiss, flew with the wind. George looked up. Meg was at the door. Soon enough, she disappeared behind the wall and the man closed the door behind her.

George sadly watched. Then he heard a door creak open. He looked to see his boss angrily looking at him. With one last look, George saw Meg walk outside of the building. When George franticly turned, he saw his boss standing right next to him.

He was holding another whole stack of papers. George sat down, feeling defeated. He looked at his papers. If he wanted to catch Meg, he would need to go right then. As his boss walked down to his office, George swiped the papers off of his desk and ran out the door. He ran out the building doors, just as Meg disappeared behind a wall. He had no time to loose.

He ran out into the street, trying not to get run over. Cars stopped abruptly, honking at him to get out of the road. He put his hands up as a way of saying sorry. Then George got to the sidewalk.

He turned and searched for Meg, running his fingers through his hair. He looked over at a mailbox and saw the kissed airplane, struggling to stay put with the wind. George scowled and threw his arms down in defeat.

Angrily, George grabbed the airplane and threw it as hard as he could. Then, he walked along the sidewalk, scowling and slouching.

The airplane flew until it hit a wall and joined the other airplanes in an alley. Then, as if it had a mind of it's own, the kissed airplane started to move. Then it started to fly around. Then the other airplanes joined it, creating a tornado of paper airplanes.

George walked by that same alley. As if the paper airplanes knew, they followed him, bouncing in the air in a perfect line. George didn't have any idea though. As he walked, the planes came out of the alley.

People walking by watched the planes confusingly, as they followed George. The kissed plane that was in front of the line got a hold of George's leg. George looked down at the plane that was being held there by the wind.

He took it and threw it back. The airplanes wouldn't go down without a fight though. Soon, each of the planes piled up against George, as if they were pushing him. George clawed and tried to wipe them off, but they just got back in position.

Soon enough all of the paper airplanes were against George's body, pushing him backwards. George couldn't fight it because they were to strong.

The planes led George through the sidewalks and across streets. They held George in place. George looked down at them with a confused face. Then the kissed plane flew away from the group, leaving the other planes and George behind.

With great force, the plane flew past a newspaper stand. The wind was so strong it knocked the papers off of the shelves. It flew until it reached a flower stand. It landed in a bouquet of flowers. Like it was planned, Meg just happened to be there.

She glanced at the paper plane, not paying much attention to it. As she went to look back at the flowers, she noticed something. She looked back at it. The plane was made from the paper that she had accidently kissed that morning!  
>Meg got closer to examine it, until it hit the sky's again, twirling around her. She smiled and tried to catch it. Soon it started to fly again, making sure that Meg was following it. Meg playfully followed it through the streets, trying to grab hold of it.<p>

The kissed plane led Meg up to the train station. Meanwhile, the other planes were forcing George to the same train station. Meg tried to catch it, while George tried to get away from the planes.

The kissed plane led Meg onto a train and Meg followed it through the train cars. The planes led George onto the train on the opposite track. As Meg's train started to move, George tried so hard to stay out of the train by gripping onto the door frame. But the planes were to strong and George was seated.

Every time George tried to get up, the planes pushed him back down, scaring a kid next to him. George crossed his arms in frustration. He looked over to see the kids mom grab the kids hand and pull him aside.

Meg finally got the plane and was seated. As if it was planned, the two trains stopped at the same station. Meg exited the train and looked around. She thought maybe that there was supposed to be something waiting for her there. She played around with the plane, hoping it was supposed to lead her somewhere.

Then thousands of paper planes flew around her. Meg smiled and watched in awe. In the midst of all the planes came George. They both looked at eachother. George was surprised. Meg smiled and pushed back another loose lock of hair behind her ear. George walked forward and smiled. Still holding the plane, Meg smiled back.

This was only the beginning.

**This was a written story of **_**Paperman. **_**For those of you who don't know what that is, **_**Paperman**_** is a Disney short. I LOVE IT so I had to write it. **

**I don't own **_**Paperman **_**at all. **


End file.
